This continuation proposal requests support for the Molecular Endocrinology Training Program (METP) at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC). Thirty nine faculty members in the departments of Biochemistry, Cancer Biology, Cell and Developmental Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, Pathology and Pharmacology constitute the preceptors of the METP. Of this group thirty four are established faculty with stable, well-funded programs and training experience and five are new investigators; given our Institutional recruiting plans, several more appointments at both junior and senior levels will be made in the next few years. The preceptor group constitutes an unusually diverse and talented group of individuals whose work covers the spectrum of molecular endocrinology. These preceptors conduct research in the general areas of: 1) signal transduction 2) the hormonal regulation of gene expression 3) metabolic regulation and 4) beta cell development and function. The request for a steady state level of 10 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees is justified on the basis of the number, size and quality of the research programs directed by the preceptors and the Institutional commitment to expanding the recruitment of trainees. All METP trainees are appointed upon the advice of an Advisory Committee after being nominated by a preceptor. Postdoctoral trainees have a Ph.D. or M.D. degree or both. Rigorous in-depth research training is the focus of both the pre- and postdoctoral training programs. However, the METP also ensures that all trainees receive a broad didactic education through courses in Molecular Endocrinology and Metabolic Regulation. In addition, all METP trainees attend the Vanderbilt Diabetes Center (VDC) seminar series and meet with the visiting scientists. The Program also provides formal training in the proper use of radioisotopes, in appropriate procedures of dealing with toxic and dangerous materials, and in the responsible conduct in research METP trainees also have access to a formal career counseling program to deal with matters that concern employment opportunities. Predoctoral training in the METP follows that received in the Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences (IGP). The IGP recruits all predoctoral trainees in the biomedical sciences at Vanderbilt and provides a first year core curriculum. It also supervises laboratory rotations and preceptor selection among the participating eight Departments. This centralized recruitment has considerably increased the number and quality of students that enter Vanderbilt and subsequently compete for METP support. Quality is assessed on the basis of GPA and GRE scores, letters of recommendation and prior research experience. Both the IGP and METP have been very successful in promoting minority student admissions.